muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Muppet Babies (comic book)
In the wake of the success of the Muppet Babies TV show, Marvel Comics' "kid" imprint Star Comics began releasing the Muppet Babies comic book title on a bi-monthly basis. These were new stories, not adaptations of existing stories from the TV show. At first, each story was approximately the full length of the comic (approx. 22 pages). Later in the series' run, two 11-page stories were included per issue. While adults were rarely if ever seen on the TV show (even Nanny was only seen from the striped socks down), adult characters were often featured in the comic, usually as villains. In one issue (possibly #19, "The Weirdest Thing in the World"), Gonzo was revealed to be an alien, predating the revelation in Muppets from Space. The first issue of the comic was dated May 1985, and the last issue was dated July 1989. There were 26 issues in total. Harvey Comics later issued a Muppet Babies title, consisting of reprints of the Marvel run with new cover art (Harvey's editor in chief Sid Jacobson had presided over the Star line). In addition to two specials in 1992, the Harvey reprints ran from June 1993 until November 1994, totalling six issues in the regular run. Marvel Issues # May 1985 - The Haunted Nursery # Jul 1985 - The Big Space Adventure # Sep 1985 - Kermit and the Beanstalk # Nov 1985 - The Dream Machine # Jan 1986 - The Idol of Doom (Kermit as Indiana Jones) # Mar 1986 - If I Ran the World (a Scooter-centered story) # May 1986 - Lost in Time (Fozzie) # Jul 1986 - Story Land Caper # Sep 1986 - Cleo-Piggy, Queen of the Nile # Nov 1986 - The Weather Demon # Jan 1987 - Here Come the Flying Heroes (Muppets as superheroes) # Mar 1987 - Color Crazy (Animal runs wild with a magic crayon) # May 1987 - The Strange Case of the Missing Mermaid Costume (Kermit as Sherlock Holmes) # Jul 1987 - Upside Down Land # Sep 1987 - The Magic Book (The Babies find themselves in...a comic book!) # Nov 1987 - The Spy in Striped Socks (Kermit as James Bond) # Jan 1988 - The Great Dinosaur Party # Mar 1988 - Kermit and the Kermettes (Kermit as Michael Jackson) # May 1988 - The Weirdest Thing in the World # Jul 1988 - Kermit Hood and His Merry Men (Kermit as Robin Hood) # Sep 1988 # Nov 1988 # Jan 1989 # Mar 1989 # May 1989 # Jul 1989 Harvey issues :Muppet Babies Adventures #1: July 1992 - The Weather Demon (reprinting Marvel #10) :Muppet Babies Big Book #1: Aug 1992 (48 page special) :Issue 1 - June 1993 - The Dream Machine (reprinting Marvel #4) :Issue 2 - Sept 1993- Lost in Time (reprinting Marvel #7) :Issue 3 - Dec 1993 - The Strange Case of the Missing Mermaid Costume (reprinting Marvel #13) and Out of This World (Star Trek spoof, with the spaceship crew landing on a joke planet) :Issue 4 - March 1994 - Upside Down Land (reprinted from Marvel #14) and Treble in the Nursery :Issue 5 :Issue 6 Gallery Image:Mbabiesissue1.jpg|issue #1 Image:Mbabiesissue2.jpg|issue #2 Image:Mbabiesissue3.jpg|issue #3 Image:Mbabiesissue4.jpg|issue #4 Image:MuppetBabiesComic-issue5.jpg|issue #5 Image:Mbabiesissue6.jpg|issue #6 Image:Mbabiesissue7.jpg|issue #7 Image:Mbabiesissue8.jpg|issue #8 Image:Mbabiesissue9.jpg|issue #9 Image:MuppetBabiesComic-issue10.jpg|issue #10 Image:MuppetBabiesComic-issue11.jpg|issue #11 Image:Mbabies12.jpg|issue #12 Image:Mbabiesissue13.jpg|issue #13 Image:Mbabiesissue14.jpg|issue #14 Image:MuppetBabiesComic-issue15.jpg|issue #15 Image:Mbabiesissue16.jpg|issue #16 Image:Mbabiesissue17.jpg|issue #17 Image:Mbabiesissue18.jpg|issue #18 Image:Mbabies19.jpg|issue #19 Image:MuppetBabiesComic-issue20.jpg|issue #20 Image:Mbadvtissue1.jpg|special #1, Harvey reprint Image:Mbabiesbigbook.jpg|special #2, Harvey reprint Image:Muppetbabiescomic1.jpg|issue #3, Harvey reprints External Links *Grand Comic Book Database - Extensive entry on Muppet Babies. Category:Comics Category:Muppet Babies Comics